


Whiskey and Lemon

by dizzy



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best kind of drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Lemon

Whiskey and Lemon  
Troye Sivan/Tyler Oakley  
PG-13  
The best kind of drunk is the kind that Tyler is right now, when life is lazy and warm and his stomach is full of delicious food and his ears are full of the laughter of his friends and his brain is deliciously sluggish with how much he's had to drink. 

Best might be a relative qualifier to 'kind of drunk' that is likely to change by the time morning rolls around and hangover sets in, but Tyler is just the right kind of drunk to not give a flying fuck about the thoroughly kicked state his ass will be in twelve hours into the future. The future isn't even a thing, all he's got is here and now and - 

And Troye, snugged up next to him, giggling at some inane comment someone else has made that Tyler hasn't even heard. The punchline doesn't matter anyway. It's just another one of those things. He's smiling because he's happy and because he can feel the vibrations of Troye's chest against his side while Troye talks, the emphatic little slap of Troye's fingers against his chest, the ticklish brush of hair against his jaw when Troye moves his head around. 

Nothing wrong with cuddling a friend, right? None of his other friends seem to think there's really anything wrong with it. Judgement free zone, bitches. They can do what they want to do. They do them. 

And sometimes them is cuddling. 

And nuzzling. 

And maybe when Tyler's ready to pass out, if by that point his own two feet are operational, he'll drag Troye with him. 

For more cuddling, you see. And maybe his fingers will slip under Troye's shirt to feel the warmth of his skin and maybe they'll both lean in to talk at the same time and their lips will slip slide damply against each other, and maybe they'll laugh breathlessly and try it again and maybe get it right for a lingering second or two before they lose themselves to the giddiness again and the desperation to cling to this happiness for the little while longer they're having it. 

"Tilly," Troye whispers, dragging Tyler back from his little fantasy daydream into the present. "You're not listening to me." 

"Course I am, baby," Tyler says, patting clumsily at Troye's hip. He shakes his head and makes a little brrr sound to clear the cobwebs and then gives Troye his full attention. Then his face creases in a huge grin and he says, "Blue eyes!" 

Troye loses it laughing and no one else is really in on the joke, but that's okay, and then everyone else is laughing too even though they still don't know why. 

Really, this is the best kind of drunk.


End file.
